Amores Neoyorkinos
by Sara Mury 11
Summary: Las tortugas están de patrulla cuando conocen a cuatro chicas de las que se enamoran DXOC LXOC RXOC MXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa esta es mi segunda historia la primera historia que escribí se llama "el amor del rudo" porfi leanla. Otra cosa en esta historia no se si ponerle un OC a Leo diganme en los reviews si quieren que le ponga uno. Ah y con esta historia no me precipitaré en las relaciones. Y ahora el capitulo **

**AMORES NEOYORKIOS**

Nuestras queridas tortugas iban por las calles de Nueva York en busca de alguna amenaza pero de momento no habían encontrado nada...

Raph:!llevamos aquí 4 horas y no hemos encontrado nada¡

Leo:ya Raph y ¿que sugieres?

Raph:!QUE EN VEZ DE SER TU EL LÍDER DEBERÍA SERLO YO¡

Leo:pues te fastidias por que el maestro Splinter me eligió a MI y no a TI ser el líder (resaltando el mi y el ti)

Donnie:chicos dejen de pelear ¿vale?

Mickey:si tíos ¿por que no nos separamos para ver si encontramos algo acerca de los kraangs o del pie?

Raph:vaya nunca pensé que diría esto pero Mickey tiene razón(Nota:cierto jaja)

Donnie y Leo: concuerdo contigo

Mickey:gracias...HEY

Leo:vale Raph tu ve hacia el sur, tu Donnie hacia el oeste y tu Mickey por el norte. Yo iré por el este, nos vemos en este mismo edificio dentro de una hora, si pasa algo usad el T-phone

R,D y M: vale

Dicho esto cada uno se fue por su camino...

**COM MICKEY...**

Mickey saltaba de edificio en edificio cuando vio a una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos color marrón oscuro, bajita que llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco corto, una camiseta naranja clarita de mangas a los codos con letras blancas que ponían ''I love NY'' y unas vans del mismo color que la camiseta, que estaba en la ventana de su casa escuchando musica en su MP3. Mickey se quedó embobado mirándola.

Mickey:¡ que guapa! Voy a acercarme más para poder verla mejor.

Chica:(para la música y mira al cielo)que bonita la luna...(suspira)...ojalá pudiera ir allí...

Mickey en ese momento se tropezó con una lata que había en el suelo(nota: que inoportuna)y esa chica le escuchó. Ella fue a mirar que era ese ruido y cuando lo vio...

Chica: Ho-ho-hola quien eres tú o que eres?(preguntó un poco asustada)

Mickey: (embobado mirándola y con una sonrisa)Hola soy Michelangello pero todos me dicen Mickey y soy una tortuga mutante jeje

Claire: Ah... yo soy Claire (NP: se dice Cler)

Mickey:que bonito nombre Claire

C:gracias(sonrojándose un poco)

M:jeje y bueno que tal?

C:bien aquí, es que he discutido con mi hermana mayor.

M:que te ha pasado?

C:es que ella siempre me está dando collejas, estoy harta y antes le dije que no me gusta como hermana mayor...

**Flash Black**

C:Hola _Sally _

S:Hola enana

C: no me digas enana

S:es que lo eres

C:pero o me digas enana ¡PIJA!

S:¡ENANA!(pegándole en la cabeza)

C:¡auch! Deja de pegarme que estoy harta de que me pegues y de que me digas enana

S:y yo estoy harta de tí

C:y yo desearia que no fueras mi hermana mayor

Dicho esto Claire se fue a su cuarto y Sally se fue con su moto por ahí

**Fin del flash black**

C:y eso fue lo que pasó, ahora o se donde estará (suspira)

ya vendrá, supongo

M: y si le pasa algo, o alguien la secuestra o peor?

C:jajajaja

M:de que te ríes? Esto es serio

C: me río porque me preocupa más el que se tope con ella, cree me. Mi hermana es un "poquito" agresiva, y más si está enfadada

M:jeje ahora te entiendo porque te reías. Mi hermano Raph también es así. Jajaja

C: enserio, y tienes más hermanos?

M:sí somos 4 en total. Está mi hermano mayor Leo, es el líder del grupo y lleva una banda azul, Raph, el segundo mayor y el más fuerte y lleva una banda roja, Donnie, es el tercero, el más inteligente del grupo y lleva una banda morada y por último estoy yo que soy el pequeño. Todos tenemos 15 años.(sonrie)

C:eres el pequeño, igual que yo. Bueno cuentame más de ti

M: bueno me gusta el skate, gastarle bromas a mis hermanos, los videojuegos y sobre todo...

M y C: LA PIZZA

C: jajaja tenemos mucho en común Mickey

M: jajaja y que lo digas Claire.(mira su T-phone) ¡NO!

C: que pasa Mickey?

M: llego 10 minutos tarde, van a matarme

C: tranquilo, mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora, vale?

M:VALE! chao Claire

C: adiós Mickey

**pensamientos de Claire**

no se porque, pero me siento a gusto con Mickey, espera y si me he enamorado? A ver Claire piensa, cuando has estado con él que has sentido? He sentido...que en el universo solo estábamos nosotros dos, que su sonrisa era súper bonita y cuando miré esos enormes ojos azul cielo me perdí...bueno Claire esto solo significa una cosa...

TE HAS ENAMORADO DE MICKEY

**fin de los pensamientos de Claire**

**Yo:Bueeeeeeno que tal ha estado?**

**Mickey: ha estado súper**

**Donnie: sip está bien construido y...**

**Yo: gracias, gracias Donnie **

**Leo: a mí me gustó pero... yo quiero a Karai T-T**

**Yo,M y D:aaaaaayy que pesaoo**

**Leo: vale, vale. Oye donde esta Raph?**

**D: ni idea**

**M: lo mismo digo bro**

**Yo: (cara como la que no sabe nada pero en verdad si lo sabe porque lo hizo ella)**

**L, M y D: Sara?**

**Yo: yo no lo he atado a mi cama **

**Donnie: oh dios**

**M y L: porque lo has atado a tu cama? O.O**

**Yo: es que no quería que se fuera jeje pero no ha pasado nada**

**Leo:bueno mientras desatamos a Raph y nos llevamos a Sara quiero decir que dejen muchos reviews adiós y nos leemos en el siguiente cap donde Raph conoce a alguien... Chao y besos y abrazos a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaa soy yo Sara, bien quiero decir que en esta historia vamos a salir mi hermana y yo, mi hermana Clara es Claire (lógico) y yo soy Sally y le crearé un OC a Leo, si alguien quiere ser el OC de leo que me lo diga, gracias por los reviws os quiero mis queridos lectores y ahora el cap.**

Cuando todos se separaron y fueron cada uno por su lado...

**Con Raph...**

Raph iba saltando por ahí en busca de patear a alguien, pero no encontró lo qu buscaba, si no vió a una chica de pelo castaño rojizo, que llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos vaqueros muy claros, una camiseta roja corta que ponía I am the only one y unas vans rojas y negras. Estaba sentada en el columpio de el parque. (NP: el parque donde están April y Casey en el capitulo de hombre mutágeno) Raph al verla sintió algo en el pecho que nunca sintió ya que el amor siempre le dió igual. Derrepente unos robopies jumto a Razhar y Cara pez la rodearon. Raph estuvo a punto de saltar pero Cara pez habló...

CP(cara pez):Bien Sally, Shrreder quiere que tú y tu hermana se unán al clan del Pie.

S: Xever, no me provoques que estoy enfadada y si no quieres que te haga sushi, largate.

CP:vamos solo queremos que vengas con nosotros tu hermana y tú, pero si no quieres venir con nosotros por las buenas vendras con nosotros por las malas. ( los robopies, Rahzar y Cara pez se ponen con pose de ataque)

S: te advertí que estoy un tanto enfadada porque he discutido con Claire y no me has hecho caso, bien tu te lo has buscado, pescadito (saca dos juttes con el mango rojo y al final de cada empuñadura tenían una cadena con una S formada con pequeños rubíes )

Raph: esto se pone interesante \¬¬

Dicho eso Sally se abalanzó hacia los robopies que en tres segundos los había partido a todos por la mitad, luego fue hacia Rahzar y lo dejó en el suelo inconsciente de una patada y finalmente acorraló a Cara pez en el suelo poniéndole sus juttes clavándolos en el suelo. Raph se quedó impresionado por la agilidad, fuerza y rapidez de la chica, se impresionó tanto que se resbaló y se cayó justamente detrás de la chica. Sally se volteó para ver que era. Cuando lo vió se sorprendió de lo que veía pero se le quitó el asombro cuando Cara pez habló...

CP:(liberándose) vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí?

Raph:(levantándose) lo mismo digo

Sally: se conocen?

Los dos:sí

Sally:como?

CP: verás si vienes con Shrreder te lo digo

Sally:jamás iré con ese desgraciado de Shrreder

CP:(se va con los otros que todavía están inconscientes en el suelo)muy bien ya volveremos a por tí Sally(lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece con los otros)

Sally:la próxima vez que le vea lo cocino para cenar(guarda sus juttes)

Raph:jajajajaja

Sally:de que te ríes tortuguita?

Raph:de lo que has dicho.

S:jajajaja

Sally se ríe y Raph se sonroja por la risa tan bonita de Sally, para él era bonita.

S:bueno soy Sara pero dime Sally(NP: Sally es mi nombre en inglés es que me gusta más en inglés jeje)

R:ah yo soy Raphael pero llamamé Raph

S: está bien Raph, de conoces a Xever?

R: al pescadito?

S:jajajaja sí al pescadito con patas jajajaja

R: jajajaja pues verás ese junto con Shrreder y sus estúpidos seguidores intentan destruir a mi familia

S:vaya y porque quiere matar a tu familia?

R:por mi sensei...pero tranquila puedo con él(pone una pose heroica)

S:jajajaja no me extraña con esos brazos (se sonroja igual que Raph)

Raph: jejeje gracias

Sally:no hay de que n.n

Raph:oye porque no te asustaste al verme en ?

Sally: bueno verás he conocido a un montón de mutantes pero de todos los que he visto tú me pareces guapo la verdad.

Raph: gracias otra vez :)

Sally: no las des...por cierto que fue lo que le hizo a Shrreder tu maestro?

Raph: al parecer tener una vida perfecta, mas o menos

Sally:vaya

Raph:si, mira mi maestro tenía lo que cualquier hombre querría tener una hija y una mujer a las que querría con todo su corazón. Su hija se llamaba Miwa y su mujer...

Sally:(le interrumpe) Tang Seng

Raph:(asombrado)como sabes eso?

Sally:verás yo conozco la historia que cuenta Shrreder y la verdadera historia de lo que ocurrió.

Raph: y como es que sabes eso?

Sally: Mira se que tienes muchas preguntas pero ahora tengo que irme, que te parece si mañana nos vemos en aquel edificio de allí?(señala el edificio)a la misma ora de hoy?

Raph: esta bien mañana nos vemos allí

Sally: bien(se va yendo a su moto y le lanza un beso a Raph con la mano)adiós Raph

Raph:adiós Sally

Dicho esto los dos se fueron, Raph se fue hacia la guarida pensando en Sally y Sally se fue hacia su casa pensando en...

**pensamientos de Sally**

No puede ser, Raph es increíble y mañana lo voy a volver a ver es fantástico. Espera un momento que estoy diciendo... si vale Raph para ser una tortuga mutante está cañón...(suspiro mental)lo que daría para estar en sus fuertes brazos, en una cama, los dos solos...

Sally pensamientos impuros NO. Pero es que Raph está tan superhimega bueno.(suspira mentalmente otra vez). Sally pareces que te has enamorado a primera vista. Pero quien no lo haría con solo mirarle directamente a esos ojos verde esmeralda me quedo en blanco , por no hablar de sus músculos bien marcados. Bueno Sara deja de tener pensamientos impuros con Raph por un momento y piensa en que vas a decir cuando llegues a casa.

**Fin de los pensamientos de Sally**

**Yo: Buenoo terminé el segundo cap. que tal esta?**

**M: me encantaaa eres la mejor escribiendo(me abraza)**

**Yo: gracias Mickey(le correspondo el abrazo)**

**R: dejaros de tantos abracitos (se cruza de brazos)**

**L: que pasa Raph estas celoso?( va y me abraza)**

**Yo:em...(correspondo el abrazo)**

**D: a que sí Raph que te pasa? (también me abraza)**

**Yo: que pasa?!**

**L:eso Raph que te pasa por que no abrazas a Sara?**

**R: pues mira (corre y me abraza alzandome )**

**Yo:(correspondo el magico abrazo) jejeje**

**Yo: en fiiiin como dije antes la que quiera ser la pareja de Leo en esta historia que me lo diga en los reviws...**

**L: yo quiero a Karai T-T la quiero muchoooooooo**

**Yo: que alguien se lo lleve por favor**

**R:ya voy yo preciosa**

**Yo: que me has dicho? (me desmayo de la emoción-impresión)**

**M: bien ya que Sara está fuera de combate yo me despido manden muchos reviews, y os mando un gran abrazo a todos los lectores y un beso a mis fans osea a las fans de el doctor bromaestein jejeje**

**D:nunca cambiara adios :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa que pasa coleguis? Bueno, bueno, bueno... en este capitulo apareceran Luisita Gomez (Fercha) y su hermana Sofía. Gracias por vuestros queridos reviews que me animan muxo. Y ahora el capítuloo**

**El rescate y un nuevo amor**

**Con Leo...**

Leo iba en busca de algo interesante que hacer pero no encontró nada así que decidió entrenar y meditar.

Fernanda, una chica de cabello castaño y de ojos miel, iba caminando tranquila por la calle hasta que los Dragones Púrpuras aparecieron detrás de ella. Fercha empezó a correr y los D.P(NP: dragones purpuras es para abreviar que soy muy floja ;P jeje)la siguieron y la acorralaron en una calle

sin salida, ella intentó defenderse pero los D.P eran más fuertes que ella, así que no le quedó otra que pedir ayuda...

Fercha: SOCORROO

Fong: tranquila guapa que no vamos ha hacerte daño

Leo, que estaba en el edificio de al lado oyó los gritos de socorro de la chica y fue a ayudarla...

Sid: tranquila no grites porque quien va a venir a ayudarte en esta zona jajaja

Leo: (apareciendo) yo

Fong y Sid: es una de las tortugas

Leo: sueltala Fong!

Fong: no!

Leo: tu lo has querido ( se va hacia Sid y lo derriba y lugo a Fong lo tira al suelo y lo coge por la camisa) te dije que la soltaras Fong, ahora largate

Fong: está bien pero esto no acaba aquí tio verde

Fong se va junto a Sid que del golpe estaba mareado y Leo y Fercha se quedan solos en el callejón...

Fercha: Gracias

Leo: no hay de que( se prepara para irse)

Fercha: espera! Como te llamas?

Leo: me llamo Leonardo(desaparece dejando a Fercha muy pensativa)

**Pensamientos de Fercha**

Leonardo, mi héroe se llama Leonardo. Espero verle algún día y podamos conocernos mejor. Leonardo...

**Fin de los pensamientos de Fercha**

En su mente solo estaba ese nombre, el nombre de su héroe, Leonardo.

**Con Donnie...**

Donnie iba camino de casa de April, ya que su casa estaba cerca de la zona donde debía ir. Cuando llegó vio a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones con pecas que a Donnie le parecían adorables, que llevaba puesto una blusa morada y unos pantalones azules, al lado de April. Donnie cuando la vió sintió lo mismo que cuando vio a April por primera vez...

Chica: bueno April donde vamos?

April: pues vamos a central park a pasar el rato vale?

Chica: claro vamos conozco un sitio precioso

Entonces se fueron a central park y se sentaron en un banco que estaba enfrente de un pequeño lago donde la luna se reflejaba mientras eran vigiladas por cierta tortuga con antifaz morado...

Chica: que sitio tan bonito verdad?

April: si Sofia, es precioso

Donnie: "con que así se llama"(piensa)

Sofia: aquí veníamos mi hermana y yo con mi madre cuando eramos pequeñas. Lo descubrí yo.

April: vaya y como lo descubriste?

Sofi: pues un día mis padres, mi hermana y yo vinimos a central park...

**Flash back**

_Dos niñas una de 5 años(Fercha) y otra de 3 años(Sofia) estaban jugando en el parque por la noche al escondite..._

_Fercha: vale Sofi escondete que yo cuento vale?_

_Sofi: vale Fercha jajaja _

_la pequeña se fue corriendo a buscar un sitio donde su hermana mayor no la encontrara. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró un pequeño lago con muchas flores al rededor de el lago y Sofi se escondió ahí..._

_Fercha: ….7, 8, 9 y 10 que voooy, Sofi donde estás? Sofi? Te encontrareeeé._

_Fercha se llevó un buen rato buscando a su hermana pero no la encontró, se asustó mucho así que decidió llamar a sus padres..._

_Fercha: papa, mama no encuentro a Sofi_

_Padre: que?_

_Mama: como que no encuentras a tu hermana?_

_Fercha: es que estabamos jugando al escondite _

_Sofi: (saliendo de su escondite) buu_

_Fercha:(abrazando desesperadamente a su hermanita) donde te habías metido, casi me da un infarto(NP:esto me paso a mí con mi hermana jejeje)_

_Sofi: estaba en un sitio que he encontrado mirad( los guía a ese sitio)_

_Mama: vaya es precioso_

_Padre: sí que bonito_

_Fercha: me encantaa_

_Sofi: este va a ser nuestro sitio secreto_

**fin del Flash back**

Sofi: y así fue como lo encontré

April: vaya

Sofi: oye no sientes como si alguien esté observándonos?

April: la verdad es que no

En ese momento Donnie se cae del árbol donde estaba y las chicas saltan de la impresión...

April: Donnie? Que haces aquí? Me estabas siguiendo?

Donnie: que!? Yo no no es que pasaba por aquí jeje

April: ya claro

Sofi: en jeje April quien es ese o que es?

April: ah este es Donatello es un amigo mío y es... bueno...una tortuga mutante

Sofi: ah...bueno hola yo soy Sofia encantada Donatello

Donnie: es placer es mio y puedes llamarme Donnie

Sofi: a vale y tú puedes decirme Sofi

Donnie: vale, pero tengo que irme ya que es muy tarde y Leo me va a echar uno de esos típicos sermones

Sofi: espera puedo volver a verte?

Donnie: claro mañana si quieres aquí a la misma hora

Sofi: vale hasta mañana Donnie

Donnie: hasta mañana chicas

April: adiós.

Dicho esto Donnie se fue para la guarida y April y Sofi hacia sus casas...

April: bueno que te parece Donnie?

Sofi: bueno me parece muy amable

April: si es muy amable y simpático

Sofi: si no como Casey no?

April: oye deja a Casey en paz

Sofi: bueno me voy a mi casa hasta mañana

April: hasta mañana

**pensamientos de Sofi**

vaya ya quiero conocer mejor a Donnie se ve tan simpático además es muy alto y se le ve muy adorable con ese huequecito entre los dientes y tiene unos ojos de un color muy poco común que le hace ver muy adorable...

Me he enamorado a primera vista

**fin de los pensamientos de Sofi**

**Yo: Buenooo que tal el capitulo?**

**Todos: muy bien **

**Yo : jeje gracias en fin solo quiero decir que me dejen muxos reviews**

**chao chao :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaa que tal gente? Bueno solo quiero decir que me dejen muxos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo y en fin gracias a todos a los que les gusta mis historias jejejeje un abrazo a todos :P por cierto como dije en otra historia a la persona que no les guste las historias que escribimos los escritores honrados de fanfiction pues que ni se moleste en abrir la página, si estan amargados no es culpa de los escritores. Bien creo que era eso solo lo que tenia que decir, bueno este capítulo ira de la "cita de Claire y de Mikey" empecemos...**

**Capitulo 4 :La cita de Claire y Mikey**

Ahora los chicos iban todos muy felices pensando en las chicas que han conocido hoy y en que mañana a la misma hora las volverán a ver. Cuando llagaron a la guarida Splinter les esperaba un poco molesto por haber llegado tarde así que les pidió una explicación...

Splinter: se puede saber por que habéis llagado tan tarde a casa?

Leo: verás sensei nosotros nos separamos para vigilar más zonas por si el pie o los kraangs hacían algo y yo... bueno estaba vigilando por el este cuando escuché los gritos de una chica que estaba siendo atracada por los dragones purpuras así que fui y le rescate y em bueno...(se sonroja)

Splinter: que te ocurre hijo mio? No me digas que te as vuelto a enamorar?

Leo: (rojo como un tomate) em...yo...pu-e-de jejeje

Splinter: bueno y a vosotros tres que os pasó?

Mikey: yo también conocí a una chica hoy!

Todos menos él: enserio?

Mikey: si! Veréis cuando Leo nos mandó a cada uno para un lado yo iba por mi sitio cuando en una ventana había una chica de pelo negro muy guapa y bueno me acerqué un poco para verla mejor y me tropecé con una lata que había en el suelo y me vió jejeje

Splinter: Michelangello tienes que ser más cuidadoso hijo mio

Mikey: lo siento sensei pero era a chica más guapa del universo

Splinter: bueno y vosotros decidme que no habeis conocido a una chica tambien

Donnie y Raph: ejem buenoo

Splinter: contadme que os pasó?

Donnie: bueno yo me fui por el lado que me tocó y me acerqué a casa de April. Cuando salió de su casa iba con una amiga y bueno fueron al parque de central park y yo las seguí, luego se sentaron en un sitio muy bonito, hablaron y yo me caí al suelo jejeje y me vió y nos saludamos(se sonroja)

Raph: y yo bueno cuando el gran líder nos dijo que nos separáramos pues fui por el sur hasta que en un parque vi a una chica que estaba sentada en un columpio, entonces Cara pez, Razhar, y algunos robopies la rodearon, yo crei que no iba a salir viva pero... zas los derrotó a todos en tres segundos, en fin que de la impresión me caí detrás de ella y estuvimos hablando y en fin... que buenooo...

Splinter: no me digais más mañana será otro día a dormir(se va y a mitad de camino se para) ah por cierto mañana habrá una hora más de entrenamiento.

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, lo que no sabían es que al día siguiente pasaría algo que le cambiara la vida del más pequeño de la familia...

Ya era de día y todos se habían levantado y habían entrenado y ahora se encontraban todos menos Splinter desayunando...

Leo: con que una chica eh Raph?

Raph: (le escupe el zumo en la cara) dejame

Donnie y Mikey: jajajajaja

Leo: muy gracioso Raph que te pasa te enamoraste?

Donnie: si que te pasa jejeje

mikey: Raph se ha enamoradoooo! oh Raphie que bonitoooo

Raph: callense que vosotros no os quedais cortos verdad? Porque que o pasó anoche?

Leo: va a empezar heróes del espacio adios

Donnie: uuy tengo que hacer un experimento muy mportante adios

Mikey: y yo tengo que darle de comer a unicornio verde adios

Raph: jajajaja

**Yo: tienes un unicornio verde?**

**Mikey: más o menos ,imaginario vale?¿**

**Raph: tu y tu imbecilidades**

**Mikey y yo: no son imbecilidades Raph**

**Donnie: un momento... Sara Raph se lo ha dicho a Mikey porque te enfadas tú?**

**Leo: es verdad Sara nos ocultas algo?**

**Yo: no solo que... bueno vale yo también tengo un unicornio mágico pero el mio es de colorines...no me juzgueis T-T**

**R, L y D: O.o**

Raph: unicornio verde no tenía otra excusa?

Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la noche, la hora de patrullar, la hora en que tres de los chicos verían a sus nuevos amores mientras que el de azul buscaría a su amor para protegerla de cualquier peligro...

en el patrullaje se volvieron a separar para poder buscar a sus amores

**Con Mikey...**

Mikey iba por los edificios para poder llegar a tiempo a casa de su amor, Claire. Cuando llegó la vió sentada en aquella ventana donde la vió por primera vez lo que pasa es que no estaba sola si no que su hermana estaba hablando con ella y derrepente vió a Raph en el edificio de al lado mirando para la misma ventana así que fue a ver por que miraba...

M: por que miras a esa ventana?

R: porque hay está la chica que vi anoche en el parque feliz?(NP: no os esperabais que Sally y Claire fueran hermnas en? Jajajaja si lo puse en un capítulo que tonta soy ;P)

M:si pero quien es la del pelo negro o la del pelo rojo-castaño?

R: la pelirroja

M: a vale vale

R: oye y tu que haces aquí?

M: viendo a mi amor Claire es la del pelo negro

R: aah vale bueno y porque no nos acercamos para poder saludarlas?

M: siiiii! (salta muy feliz)

dicho eso los dos se acercaron a la ventana pero se detuvieron al escuchar lo que decian...

Sally: jajajajajaja que bonito y cuando me vas a presentar a ese Mikey?¿

Claire: ja ja que graciosa y ese tal Raph en?¿

S: como te has enterado de que me gusta Raph?¿!

C: ajá te pille porque no te dije que te gustara jaajajaja

S: bueno y que si me gusta a tí te gusta Mikey por cierto como es?

C: buenooo... es amable, adorable, simpático y tenemos muchas cosas en común y Raph?

En ese momento Mikey y Raph se caen dentro de la habitación...

Sally y Claire:: Raph/Mikey

Mikey: es que vine a verte jejeje

Raph: y yo a ti Sally jejeje

Sally: vaya que susto nos habéis dado chicos

Claire: si casi se me sale el corazón uf

Sally: buenooo entonces tu eres el hermano de Raph supongo?

M: si soy su hermano pequeño

S: bueeeeeno Raph me acompañas a dar una vuelta por ahí?

Raph: (se sonroja) claro Sally(se preparan para salir pero Claire dice...)

Claire: eso vete con tu novio Sally

Sally: (se da la vuelta y le da un zape en la cabeza)idiota(se va dejando a Claire y a Mikey solos)...

C: bueeeeno y que tal si jugamos a algún juego que tengo por ahí?

M: claro me encantaría mientras esté con tigo...( se sonroja y mucho)

C: (también se sonroja) jejejeje me oíste cuando mi hermana y yo hablábamos verdad?¿

M: si pero no te enfades lo siento y además yo creo que también eres adorable jejeje

C: de verdad?(se acerca a él)

M: si de verdad(se adelanta un paso quedando los dos muy cerca mirándose hasta que)...

**buenoooooooooo aquí lo dejo es que soy muy mala muajajajaja...**

**(los chicos me ponen cara de perro atropellao y me dicen que lo siga)**

**valeeeeee pesaos lo sigo escribiendo uf...**

hasta que... Poom en la cocina explotó algo

M: vaya que inoportuno

C: que habrá sido eso?

M: no tengo ni idea

de pronto se abrió la puerta y salieron unos robopies que los raptaron y se los llevaron a la sede del pie...

**Bueno ahora si lo dejo aquí, que pasará con Claire y Mikey?, que estaran haciendo Raph y Sally? Eso lo pueden elegir vosotros:**

**a) Raph y Sally van al mismo parque donde se encontraron y hablaban de sus vidas**

**b) se fueron al puerto para ver la luna**

**c) que estuvieran todavía en el edificio de al lado y vieran como se llevan a Claire y a Mikey a la sede del pie**

**vosotros elegiis chao chao :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa bien en el capitulo anterior dije que podíais votar lo que harían Raph y Sally bien pues ganó la letra...**

**Mikey: ganó la letra B **

**Yo: Mikey eres un maleducado u.u bien lo que iba diciendo...**

**Splinter: hijo mío esta muy mal interrumpir a la gente**

**Yo: ejem **

**Splinter: perdón prosigue **

**Yo: gracias *suspiro* bien lo que quiero decir es...**

**Leo: puedo decirlo yo?**

**Yo: claro que …..NO!**

**Donnie: y yo? **

**Yo: que no tu si quieres te despides después, vale?**

**Donnie: vale!**

**Yo: bien llevo un BUEN rato queriendo decir**

**Raph: que dejen muxos reviews**

**yo: te matare Raphael Hamato **

**los demás: O.o**

**Yo:vamos con el capítulo numero 5 de esta historia **

**Capitulo 5: un beso a la luz de la luna**

**Con Donnie...**

Donnie fue corriendo a aquel sitio donde conoció a Sofi, por primera vez, cuando la veía sentía lo mismo que cuando veía a April pero con Sofi esos sentimientos eran más fuertes y había una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza al de morado ¿sentiría Sofia lo mismo que él siente por ella?

Cuando llegó a aquel parque la encontró sentada en aquel banco, se veía preciosa con ese vestido morado bajo la luna llena...

Donnie: hola Sofi

Sofi: Donnie!(le abraza)has venido

Donnie: pues claro jejeje(se sonroja)

Sofi: bueno y que quieres hacer?

Donnie: no sé damos un paseo por aquí?

Sofi: claro

Y así los dos se fueron a dar un largo paseo por aquel lugar tan hermoso

Sofi: buenooo, así que tu eres el inteligente de tus hermanos

Donnie: sí, y tú tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Sofi: una hermana mayor

Donnie: vaya, y tu eres la más lista?

Sofi: pues sí jejejeje

Donnie: tenemos cosas en común eh?(le sonríe)

Sofi:(se sonroja) jejejeje sí

Y así se llevaron hasta que Donnie se tuvo que ir a la guarida no sin antes acompañar a Sofi a su casa(por los edificios)...

Sofi: pues ya llegamos

Donnie:(la deja en el suelo) pues entonces me voy

Sofi: vale hasta mañana (le da un beso en la mejilla y entra en su casa dejando a Donnie MUY sonrojado y shockeado hasta que el sonido de su T-phone le despertó)

**CON LEO...**

Leo iba de edificio en edificio con la esperanza de encontrar a Fercha para que no le pasara nada malo. Buscaba y buscaba pero no la encontraba hasta que escuchó la voz de Fong y la voz de una chica, de ¿Fercha?

Fong: si eres tú hoy no está la tortuga para salvarte

Leo: que te apuestas?(le pega un puñetazo y lo deja ko) estas bien?

Fercha: si tranquilo

Leo: tienes un don para meterte en problemas jeje

Fercha: y tú para salvarme(se miran fijamente a los ojos)

Leo: pues sí

Fercha: pues toma esto para darte las gracias(le pasa los brazos por el cuello y le besa)

Leo solo correspondió pasándole las manos por la cintura hasta que su T-phone sonó

**Con Raph y Sally...**

Los dos iban de la mano por los edificios hasta que Sally se paró y dijo...

Sally: hey Raph por qué vamos de la mano?

Raph:(se sonroja) em pues no sé jejejeje (la suelta)

Sally:(se sonroja como la banda de Raph)

Raph: bueno a donde vamos?

Sally:pues podemos ir al puerto a ver la luna

Raph: al puerto?

Sally:sí, es que ver la luna llena reflejada en el mar me relaja mucho

Raph: pues entonces vamos

Después de eso los dos se fueron camino al puerto, cuando llegaron se sentaron en el borde del muelle...

Raph: vaya pues sí que es precioso como tú(se le escapó)

Sally: en serio crees eso?

Raph: em yo bueno jejeje(se sonroja)

Sally: (se acerca más a él) yo tengo que decirte algo Raph, sé que no soy muy buena en demostrar mis sentimientos y sé que te conozco desde hace muy poco pero desde que te ví la otra noche no paro de pensar en tí y me he dado cuenta de que... te quiero

Raph: yo también te quiero desde que te ví la otra noche Sally, y te lo puedo demostrar

Dicho eso le coge la mejilla y se va acercando hasta que se unieron en un tierno beso que se acabó cuando el móvil de Sally y el T-phone de Raph sonaron...

**Con Mikey y Claire...**

Mikey y Claire estaban en una mazmorra de la sede del pie, estaban asustados pero Mikey se hizo el valiente abrazando a Claire que estaba llorando...

Mikey: tranquila Claire yo estoy aquí no pasa nada

Claire: snif-es que snif-tengo miedo snif

Mikey: ya tranquila que yo te voy a proteger(la mira dulcemente)

Claire: (le mira igual) gracias Mikey

Mikey:no hay de qué(le acaricia la mejilla suavemente apartandole un mechón de pelo de la cara)

Claire: Mikey te quiero( le besa en la mejilla) oye porqué no utilizamos los móviles para llamar a nuestros hermanos?

Mikey: es cierto(coge su T-phone y manda un mensaje de grupo a sus hermanos _"chicos Shrreder me ha secuestrado junto con Claire y nos tienen encerrados en sus mazmorras SOCORRO"_

Claire:(coge su teléfono y le manda un mensaje a Sally _"Sally Shrreder nos a secuestrado a Mikey y a mí ayudanos"_

Sally y los chicos: Claire/Mikey!

**Con Leo...**

Leo vió el mensaje que le envió su hermano pequeño y fue en busca de sus otros hermanos no sin antes despedirse de Fercha.

**Con Donnie...**

Donnie miró el mensaje y se fue a la velocidad de la luz hacia donde todos quedaron para ir en busca de su hermano pequeño.

**Con Raph y Sally...**

Raph y Sally: Mikey/Claire

Sally: voy a reventarle la cara a ostias a Shrreder(se disponía a irse pero la mano de Raph la detuvo)

Raph: yo voy con tigo pero primero vamos a buscar a mis hermanos

Sally: está bien(se fueron a el sitio donde los otros esperaban a Raph)

Cuando llegaron Donnie y Leo ya estaban allí y se sorprendieron al ver a Sally ya que no la conocían...

Leo: quien es ella?

Raph: es Sally la chica que conocí el otro día

Donnie: un gusto conocerte

Leo: chicos Mikey está encerrado

Sally: si en la sede del pie con mi hermana pequeña

Leo: pues tenemos que sacarles de ahí

Raph: como?

Donnie: pues esto es lo que haremos, cortaré la luz mientras que Raph y Sally irán a las mazmorras a sacarles

Leo: y yo que?

Donnie: tú entretendrás a Karai en la azotea

Leo: está bien

Todos: vamos allá

Donnie estaba en el shell-raiser que con un programa en el ordenador cortó la luz de la sede, Leo estaba luchando con Karai en la azotea mientras que Raph y Sally entraron en las mazmorras derribando a todo lo que tenían a su paso. Cuando llegaron a la celda encontraron a Mikey abrazado a Claire como si la estuviera protegiendo y a Sally se le hizo muy tierna esa escena, pero todo acabó cuando Raph tiró la puerta de una patada. Luego salieron de allí y se fueron al shell-raiser y Leo ya estaba allí. Después los chicos decidieron llevarlas a la guarida ya que Mikey y Claire tenían heridas graves y estaban muy débiles. Ya en la guarida Splinter estaba esperandoles ya que Leo le contó todo lo sucedido, y cuando llegaron se llevaron a Claire y a Mikey al laboratorio para que Donnie pudiera curarles. Mientras que en la sala Splinter hablaba con Sally de por que Shrreder las quería...

Splinter: por que Shrreder os quería a tí y a tu hermana?

Sally: porque nosotras estuvimos viviendo con él hasta que nos enteramos que nuestros padres estaban vivos y que todo era una gran mentira de él

Raph: vaya

Sally: si pero hace tras semanas mató a mi padre y quería que nos unieramos a él para matar a su enemigo mortal o yo que sé

Leo: increíble

Sally: lo sé y juro que como le haya hecho algo grave muy grave a mi hermana al que voy a matar es a él

Splinter: Sally la violencia no es la solución

Sally: lo sé pero Splinter es mi hermana pequeña y la tengo que proteger me cueste lo que me cueste

Splinter: lo entiendo Sally

En ese momento Donnie sale del laboratorio...

Donnie: chicos Mikey y Claire

Sally: que les pasa?

Donnie: nada solo que tienen que guardar reposo solo eso

Splinter: bueno podeis quedaros aquí si quereis, tu hermana no puede moverse está muy debil

Sally: está bien iré a mi casa y mañana vendré a por ella( se va hacia la puerta)

Splinter: no le mates porque serás una asesina como él

Sally: no prometo nada(y se fue dejando intrigados a todos menos al sensei)

**Bueenoo espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que mi mente os a ofrecido hoy dejenme muxos reviews pliiis chao chao **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridos lectores de mi alma quiero decir un par de cosillas, como siempre. Lo primero, es que tengo pérdidas de imaginación aleatorias jejeje según mi médico... así que este capítulo será más largo porque... es el capítulo final... es broma jajajajajaja pero lo de pérdida de imaginación no :C así que espero que disfruten de este capítulo...en el siguiente Fercha y Sofi conocerán la guarida no se lo pierdan**

**Capítulo 6: una venganza y una declaración de amor**

Después de que Sally se fuera a "su casa" los chicos le preguntaron a su maestro, que es lo que Sally iba ha hacer...

-sensei, ¿ a que vino eso de ser una asesina como él?- preguntó el joven líder confuso

-hijos míos eso es algo que debe deciros la joven Sally- dijo el maestro yendo a su alcoba

-sigo confundido, así que la voy a seguir- dijo el de banda roja mientras iba camino de la salida

-bueno, pero ten cuidado Raph- dijo el de banda azul

Raph iba saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta que se encontró a Sally caminando por la calle con un traje de kunoichi rojo como la sangre, botas negras que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, el pelo suelto con un pequeño lazo rojo recogiendo su flequillo y sus sais en la cintura(NP: los sais son iguales a sus juttes, lo que pasa es que me gustan más los sais por eso los cambié). Raph la iba siguiendo hasta que ella se paró y desapareció, pero no por mucho...

-porras, la perdí de vista- exclamó Raph desesperado

-para ser un ninja no sabes ser sigiloso, Raph- dijo una voz enojada detrás de el de rojo

-¿a donde ibas?- preguntó el de rojo preocupado

-a un sitio que no es de tu incumbencia- dijo la voz saliendo de las sombras, dejando ver a Sally enfadada

-si es de mi incumbencia, ¿es que no sabes que si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría?- dijo Raphael un poco sentimental (NP:que tierno)

-Raph, yo, no sé que hacer- dijo Sally tirándose al suelo de rodillas y empezando a llorar

-ya, tranquila Sally, todo va ha estar bien, ya lo verás...oye ¿porqué no te quedas con nosotros en la guarida?- dice Raph poniéndose a la altura de Sally y abrazándola

Sally solo asintió mientras que Raph le ayudaba a levantarse. Iban saltando de edificio en edificio hacia la guarida cuando a Sally le dió un mareo que casi se cae de un edificio si no la llega a coger Raph...

-¿estás bien?, casi te matas- dijo Raph alterado

-estoy bien, tranquilo Raphie- dijo Sally con una risita por lo preocupado que está Raph por ella, pero en verdad no estaba bien, tenía que hacer algo para que Raph no la descubriera.. tenía que ir a vengarse de Shrreder sin que Raph la siguiera para que no le hirieran. Así que se le ocurrió una idea, un poco dolorosa, le tendría que dejar inconsciente , aunque tendría que pensar en otra cosa...

-Raph, ¿puedes adelantarte tú?, necesito estar sola un momento- dijo un poco triste Sally

-Claro Sally- dijo Raph pero antes de irse Sally le agarró del brazo y le besó, cuando terminó de besarle le dijo en un susurro _lo siento, Raphael..._ después desapareció dejándolo inconsciente, llamando a Donnie con su T-phone y marchándose dejando el T-phone comunicando.

Mientras en la guarida, los chicos seguían confundidos, hasta que sonó el T-phone de Donnie...

-¿si?- preguntó Donnie pero nadie contestaba así que volvió a preguntar- ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿hola? ¿Raph?- pero nadie contestó así que colgó

-¿quien era, Donatello?- preguntó Splinter al lado de su hijo de morado

-pues no sé sensei, nadie contestó- respondió Donnie

-busca la señal del T-phone de tu hermano Raphael, ahora- ordenó el maestro al ninja más alto

-claro, sensei, está en un edificio cerca de aquí- dijo Donnie

-alistense e id a buscar a vuestro hermano y a Sally- dijo con preocupación el maestro

-pero, ¿que pasa?- preguntó Leonardo

-vayan y lo sabrán hijos míos- es lo único que dijo para luego dirigirse a su habitación

Y sus hijos así hicieron, Leonardo y Donatello se dirigieron hasta aquel edificio donde estaba Raphael inconsciente por el golpe que le dió Sally antes de irse a la sede del pie, Michelangello y Claire se quedaron en la guarida, en el laboratorio. Mikey se despertó primero y al levantarse se calló de la camilla, despertando a Claire...

-jajajaja Mikey ¿que haces en el suelo? Jajaja – dijo Claire, bajándose de la camilla y ayudando a Mikey

-me caí al levantarme- dijo Mikey mientras Claire le ayudaba, luego se fueron al salón

-¿y tus hermanos y mi hermana?- preguntó Claire asustada

-han ido a por Sally- dijo Splinter(NP: siempre se aparece inesperadamente asustando a todos jejejeje XD)

-¡ah! Que susto sensei- dijo Mikey poniéndose una mano en el pecho

-¿como que han ido a por mi hermana?- preguntó Claire preocupada

-tu hermana fue a vengarse de Shrreder por haberte herido- dijo el sensei

-¿¡QUE!?- dijeron Mikey y Claire al unísono

-como que fue, porque fue, cuando fue...- intentaba decir Claire hiper ventilando

-tranquilízate Claire- intentó calmarla Splinter

-no puedo, Shrreder la puede matar, maestro y no podría vivir sin mi hermana- dijo ya más calmada Claire

-pero no podéis ir, estáis muy débiles, será mejor esperarles ¿entendido?- dijo Splinter

-Hai- dijeron los dos al unísono

Mientras en la sede del pie, Sally estaba en el techo escuchando a Shrreder decirles a sus soldados que buscaran a Sally y a Claire...

Shrreder-¡¿COMO QUE NO SABEN DONDE ESTÁN?!

Razhar- se fueron con Hamato Yoshi, maestro

Shrreder- con mi peor enemigo, entiendo, pero necesito a Sally para poder pasarla a mi lado

Razhar- ¿por qué a ella?

Shrreder- porque es la mejor luchadora que he conocido jamás, es fuerte, ágil y atractiva para poder distraer a sus contrincantes masculinos es perfecta para el clan por eso necesito que me la traigas

Cara pez- maestro, Sally creo que tiene una relación con Raphael

Shrreder- jajajajaja perfecto, buscad a Raphael y traedmelo...vivo

En ese momento Sally bajó del techo sorprendiendo a todos, y cuando digo todos también me refiero a Shrreder

Sally- no le vas a tocar Shrreder, me quieres a mí no a él- dijo amenazante

Shrreder- jajajajaja ¿vas a arriesgar tu propia vida antes que la de ese monstruo?

Sally- el único monstruo aquí eres tú Oroku Saki- dijo con una sonrisa

Shrreder- retiraos todos, esto es entre ella y yo

Todos sus seguidores obedecieron y se fueron de allí, mientras que Sally y Shrreder luchaban un duelo a muerte... En la azotea donde Raph estaba inconsciente, ya habían llegado sus dos hermanos a por él, Raph estaba despertándose cuando encontró una nota en el suelo, esta decía _"te quiero Raph, no te he dicho esto antes porque no quiero que te lastimen, no quiero que me sigas, sé que cuando leas esta carta ya Shrreder me habrá matado por eso quiero decirte que eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, cuidad a mi hermana. Te amo Raphael mi tortuguita boba_...

Raph- chicos, Sally está en la sede del pie hay que llamar al sensei- dijo alterado

Leo- ¿QUE? Vale vale lo llamo- se aleja un poco para hablar con Splinter

Donnie- ¿que dice en la carta aparte de que está en la sede del pie?- preguntó el de morado

Raph- nada, Leo tenemos que ir ¡AHORA!

Splinter- ya estoy aquí- dijo asustando a todos

Donnie- que rápido sensei

Mientras los cuatro se iban camino a la sede, Sally estaba agotada, tenía múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo y muchos moratones, sin contar que tenía una muñeca rota, estaba enfrente de Shrreder, mirándole a los ojos fijamente, estaba demasiado débil...

Shrreder- jajajaja pobre, no quería que murieras, pero vas a morir y cuando te mate buscaré a tu preciada hermanita pequeña y también la mataré al igual que a cierta tortuga de rojo jajaja

Sally, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se abalanzó contra este y empezó a golpearle, Splinter y los demás ya habían llegado y vieron la escena muy sorprendidos, al igual que Karai que esta escondida detrás de una columna, cuando vió lo que Sally le iba a hacer a su maestro no podía ni moverse del terror que estaba pasando al igual que los otros cuatro, Sally con toda la fuerza que le quedaba le atravesó uno de los sais que tenía en el corazón, traspasando la armadura de metal a Shrreder...

Shrreder- ¿ves ahora porque te quería a tí? Eres la única que ha podido vencerme- dijo y se murió

Sally, cuando vió lo que hizo se horrorizó, solo un poco ya que al ver el cadáver de Shrreder sonrió maléficamente, luego reaccionó y salió de allí por el techo y fue cuando se encontró a los chicos y al sensei...

Raph- ¿¡QUE FUE ESO!? -dijo al borde de la histeria

Sally- lo siento, pero era él o mis seres queridos y entre esos estabais ustedes

Leo- pero es que no me lo puedo creer

Donnie- ni yo tampoco

Splinter no dijo nada solo miró a Sally y esta bajó la cabeza avergonzada por hacer lo que Splinter dijo que no hiciera y llorando a lo que Splinter fue y la abrazó sorprendiendo a todos

Sally- lo siento, se que me dijo que no lo hiciera pero iba a matar a mi hermana y a todos ustedes

Splinter- lo sé, pero con eso as demostrado que tienes mucha valentía, mucho coraje y proteges a los que te rodean, volvamos a la guarida

Sally- ¿no está molesto con migo?

Splinter- no, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- entonces Sally miró a Raph y este solo apartó la vista

Donnie- vamos tenemos que curarte las heridas

Ya en la guarida Claire y Mikey estaban en el sofá sentados los dos juntitos, tenían hambre a sí que se fueron a la cocina...

Mikey- ¿quieres pizza?- dijo cogiendo dos platos

Claire- claro que sí, por cierto ¿tienes helado?

Mikey- si en el congelador

Claire abrió el congelador y vió a ice cream kitty cosa que hizo que se asustase y se abrazó a Mikey

Claire- ¿que es eso?- se le va el susto- ¡que lindo es!

Mikey- es mi gatito- lo coge y lo lame- que rico estás gatito helado

Claire- ¿es un helado? ¿puedo probar?

Mikey- claro- le dice sin dejar de lamer al gato-helado

Los dos estaban lamiendo a el gato y como este era muy listo saltó de las manos de Mikey haciendo que Claire y Mikey se besaran, ninguno de los dos se separó de aquel beso si no que lo siguieron hasta que el gatito lingo maulló...

Mikey- lo siento Claire yo, no quería...

Claire- no importa Mikey me..gustó...- dijo roja como un tomate

Mikey- de verdad?- Claire solo asintió- te quiero

Claire- y yo- dijo y le abrazó pero se escuchó un ruido proveniente del salón, Sally y los demás ya habían llegado

Claire se abalanzó corriendo a su hermana para luego darle una bofetada que la dejó aturdida

Sally- ¿pero que demonios haces?- iba a soltar otro insulto por la boca pero su hermana la interrumpió abrazándola otra vez

Claire- casi te pierdo Sara, estás loca hermana- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- ¿ quien le iba a dar una buena paliza a los abusones del recreo cuando intenten quitarme mi desayuno?¿ quien me iba a cantar la canción que mamá nos cantaba por las noches para dormir?¿a quien le iba a lanzar globos de agua? ¿que haría sin ti?

Sally- Claire, fui a hacer lo que mi ira me obligó a hacer, tenía que hacer ver que a mi hermana NADIE la toca, y si lo hacen sufrirían la consecuencias

Splinter- chicas no quiero arruinar el momento pero, Sara debo hablar con tigo, a solas..

Leo y Donnie- sensei

Splinter- ¿si?

Leo- ¿puedo traer a Fercha a la guarida para que la conozcas?

Donnie- ¿y yo a Sofi?

Splinter- de acuerdo pero será mañana, Sara vamos al dojo

Sally- Hai

En el dojo los dos se arrodillaron uno frente al otro...

Splinter- Sally, ¿te contaron alguna vez la leyenda de Selena?

Sally- creo que sí, ¿es esa leyenda que cuentan en japón, de que hace siglos japón estaba dividida en dos bandos?¿el bando bueno y el malo?

Splinter- sí, verás hace siglos la hija del emperador del "bando bueno" tuvo una preciosa hija con el hijo del emperador del "bando malo", al enterarse de esa "traición" mataron a sus hijos y la pobre niña se quedó sola. Pero un hombre anciano la encontró y la crió como hija propia. Tenía que buscarle un nombre a la pequeña y un dí descubrió que tenía una marca en la espalda se una S y un sai rojo y se dió cuenta también de que esa niña era la guerrera que cambiaría japón. Él la entrenó y le enseñó como usar los sais, le dijo cual era su destino y ella lo aceptó, pero para cumplirlo debía matar a algunas personas. La llamó Selena. Al cumplir los 18 años fue cuando cumplió su destino luchando con cualquiera que la retara, era la guerrera de rojo. Porque utilizaba un traje rojo, al igual que sus sais.

Sally- y ¿por que me cuenta esto?

Splinter- dicen que Selena tiene una descendiente

Sally- y...?

Splinter- la descendiente eres tú

**¿QUEE? Nadie se lo esperaba ¿eh? Yo tampoco sinceramente jajajajajajaja bueno me retasé pero aquí está el capítulo, quiero agradecer a tooooooooooodos los preciosísimos reviews que me dejan son muy animadores GRACIAS**


End file.
